


Mystery of love

by helenbeauty01



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Fluff, Hitchhiking, M/M, Romance, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 13:14:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18121430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helenbeauty01/pseuds/helenbeauty01
Summary: Когда Лука срывается с места, убегая от наскучившего существования, он не ожидает, что случайный попутчик полностью изменит его жизнь // Наверное, он не настолько свихнулся. Но Элиотт улыбается и шепчет: - Всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся. Лука кивает. Значит, настолько.





	Mystery of love

**Author's Note:**

> я позволяю себе два отступления от канона:  
> \- я не упоминаю биполярность элиотта (это не значит, что ее нет, просто она не играет роли в работе)  
> \- лука (почти) принял свою гомосексуальность и поэтому не мучается тем, что у него есть краш на элиотта  
> поэтому я ставлю оос. и мне в этой работе видится довольно жесткий оос, но тут уже вам решать, на сколько я отошла от канона. 
> 
> ах да, не спрашивайте, откуда у луки столько денег, чтобы спокойной жить несколько недель.   
> ах да (2), я совсем не шарю в географии и устройстве франции, так что не упоминаю (почти) никаких конкретных мест. 
> 
> приятного чтения!  
> мне будет очень приятно, если вы оставите отзыв :)

Луке кажется, что он едет по этой чертовой дороге вечность. Солнце нещадно палит, превращая всё вокруг в пустыню. В автомобиле жарко, просто ужасающе жарко. Лука расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу поло, не выдерживает — расстегивает еще одну.

Не помогает.

Во рту сухо и противно, он щурится от солнца, забегающего прямо в глаза. До ближайшего мотеля ехать целую вечность, и Луке хочется закрыть глаза; закрыть глаза и окунуться в прохладу сна. Он чувствует, как мутнеет сознание, и тут же качает головой, прогоняя наваждение. Нельзя отключаться. Иначе придется спать в машине и лишиться холодного душа.

Лука жмурится и протяжно зевает. На трассу опускаются сумерки, и нужно сосредоточиться, быть внимательнее, но он не может. Еще немного — и летний зной сморит его окончательно. Он включает радио. Приемник вначале шипит, но затем ловит волну, и салон автомобиля заливает ненавязчивая фортепианная музыка. Кажется, от нее клонит в сон еще сильнее, но Лука не обращает на это внимания.

Глядя прямо перед собой, он погружается в свои мысли.

Идея взять машину и уехать колесить по стране пришла ему в голову за день до выпускного. Лука написал все тесты — не так успешно, как планировал, но это было ожидаемо, — и понял, что нужно что-то менять. Его не радовало ничего. Повседневность угнетала и навевала грустные мысли. Он отстранился от друзей и не испытывал никакого радостного возбуждения перед будущим.

Перед Лукой открывались все дороги, а он до сих пор не смог определиться, чего хочет в этой жизни.

В день вечеринки по поводу выпуска из школы Лука заранее собрался, зная, что Ян, Артур и Базиль не будут ждать его. Перед самым выходом бросил взгляд на зеркало и замер. Нарядно одетый, причесанный, Лука не выглядел счастливым. Черт возьми, в его глазах не было ни капли радости или праздничной эйфории.

Лука смотрел на свое отражение в зеркале и отчего-то чувствовал себя самый несчастным на свете человеком. Он жил ровной жизнью, о которой могли мечтать многие, общался с друзьями, пользовался популярностью у девушек, неплохо учился и жил отдельно от родителей. Однако ему постоянно чего-то недоставало. Друзья раздражали, девушки — тоже, он забросил учебу и не сомневался, что результаты выпускных экзаменов его не порадуют.

Лука словно и не жил, а существовал, бесцельно растягивая время и ожидая непонятно чего.

Он сморгнул слезы, появившиеся в уголках глаз, и глубоко, прерывисто вздохнул. Мысли путались, Лука осознавал только обрывки слов и фраз. Кажется, звонил телефон, приходили сообщения. Однако ему было всё равно. Словно в трансе, дрожащими руками он стащил с себя нарядный костюм и бросил на пол. Нашарил в шкафу объемный рюкзак. Футболки, запасные джинсы, зубная щетка, запасы денег, кое-какие продукты, карта… всё это уместилось внутри. Лука снова вздохнул, уже успокаиваясь.

Идея рвануть куда подальше от обыденной, надоевшей жизни не возникла внезапно. Лука то и дело возвращался к этой безумной мысли, мечтая об одиночестве и перемене обстановки. и сегодняшний день оказался тем самым. Выпускной вечер прекрасного обойдется без него.

В самый последний момент, схватив со столика в прихожей ключи от машины, Лука вспомнил о том, что не взял карту. Пришлось, не разуваясь, возвращаться в комнату. «Манон будет злиться», — машинально отметил он, но не стал с этим ничего делать. Пусть злится. Лука в этом время уже будет далеко.

Лука усмехается, вспоминая о Манон. Наверное, стоило предупредить соседей по квартире, куда он направляется, но в тот момент Луке настолько не хотелось с кем-либо разговаривать, что он даже не нашел в себе сил оставить записку. Он бежал от людей и не мог заморачиваться такими мелочами. В конце концов он написал сообщение Яну и Манон. Этого должно было быть достаточно.

Сверившись с картой, Лука понимает, что до ближайшего города остается пару десятков миль. Через час он, скорее всего, будет в городе и сможет наконец-то помыться.

Солнце садится, удлиняя тени, и Лука клюет носом всё чаще и чаще. Не стоило ехать всю ночь, не останавливаясь на то, чтобы поспать. Он делает мысленную заметку никогда так больше не поступать. Приходится сбавить скорость — продолжать двигаться также быстро становится небезопасно.

Он проезжает еще несколько миль, когда на обочине появляется силуэт. Вначале нечеткий, но, чем ближе Лука, тем яснее он может видеть высокого, тонкого парня, одетого в мешковатые вещи. Он размахивает руками, видимо, прося остановиться.

У Луки возникает желание проехать мимо — общаться до сих пор не хочется, но парень машет руками слишком настойчиво, стоит под самым солнцем и, наверное, ждет уже довольно давно — других автомобилей на трассе не видно. Лука тяжело вздыхает и нажимает на тормоз. Когда-нибудь его доброта заведет его в тупик.

Парень лучезарно улыбается, залазит в машину и тут же протягивает руку для приветствия.

Лука безбожно залипает. Парень не просто красивый, он _великолепен_. Его не портит даже обгоревший нос и спутавшиеся за день волосы. Лука сглатывает и отводит взгляд — кажется, он физически не может смотреть ему в глаза. Наверное, зря он остановился и подобрал этого парня.

— Пардон? — говорит парень и протягивает руку еще раз.

У Луки горят скулы. Он прокашливается и неловко выдыхает:

— Привет.

Рука у парня теплая и немного шершавая от мозолей. Лука улыбается краем губ, но всё также избегает встречаться с ним глазами.

— Спасибо, что подобрал меня. Я Элиотт.

— Лука, — Элиотт — какое красивое имя — сжимает его ладонь в последний раз и отпускает. — Приятно познакомиться.

— Мне тоже. — Парень опять улыбается. Лука думает, что никогда не видел такой прекрасной улыбки. — У тебя красивая музыка.

— О, — Лука даже не обращал на нее внимание. Прислушавшись, он понимает, что мелодия сменилась, и теперь салон автомобиля заполняет плавная музыка Рахманинова. — Случайно нашел эту волну по радио.

Элиотт кивает, продолжая улыбаться. Кажется, его что-то смешит в поведении Луки, но тот не понимает, что именно. Наверное, не стоило всё-таки подбирать его, думает Лука, и огорченно взъерошивает волосы.

Однако во всей этой ситуации есть плюс — сон как рукой снимает, глаза перестают слипаться, и внимание переключается на иные вещи. Например, на то, что Элиотт, не отрываясь, смотрит на него уже пару минут.

Лука откашливается.

— Прости? — выходит немного жалко.

Элиотт смеется. Его смех кажется Луке мелодичнее второго концерта.

О. Мой. Бог.

Почему этот парень гипнотически действует на него, если они знакомы всего ничего? Лука прикусывает губу и снова думает, что стоило просто проехать мимо.

— Я просто жду, когда мы поедем, — говорит Элиотт, и Луке хочется стукнуть себя. Он совсем упустил из виду, что они до сих пор стоят на месте.

— Ох, извини! — смешно восклицает он и заводит мотор. — Я задумался.

Элиотт снова улыбается, и Лука думает, что, возможно, улыбка приклеилась к его лицу. Он отворачивается и выруливает с обочины, глядя прямо перед собой; скулы горят. Наверное, нужно спросить, куда направляется его невольный попутчик, но он закусывает губу и краем глаза разглядывает Элиотта. Тот выглядит на удивление умиротворенным, словно они не впервые видят друг друга, а давно дружат и сейчас отправились в небольшое путешествие по Франции. Элиотт тоже смотрит вперед, его взгляд — мечтательный и полностью рассеянным; он будто смотрит, но не видит. Лука ловит себя на том, что больше разглядывает его, чем смотрит на дорогу, и снова отворачивается. Надолго ли?

— Куда ты направляешься? — наконец спустя несколько минут неловкого молчания спрашивает он.

Элиотт пожимает плечами, даже не поворачивая голову.

— Туда же, куда и ты, наверное. Не знаю.

— Ты не знаешь, куда тебе нужно? — удивленно переспрашивает Лука. — Как же ты оказался на дороге?

Элиотт снова пожимает плечами.

— Вот так и оказался. Я немного повздорил со своим предыдущим водителем, и он высадил меня прямо посреди трассы. И я был вынужден с утра ждать новую машину.

Лука, уже не таясь, разглядывает его профиль. От этого парня так и веет странностями, но ему… это нравится? Элиотт притягивает к себе Луку на интуитивном уровне, словно он — именно тот, кого он искал, кто сможет разнообразить его ровное, стабильное существование.

— Э… — выдавливает он. — И что ты теперь будешь делать? Где твои вещи?

Элиотт молча поднимает небольшой и, судя по всему, полупустой рюкзак.

— Вот все мои вещи, мне больше не нужно.

— Ладно, — говорит Лука. Элиотт заинтересовывает его все сильнее и притягивает крепче. В нем есть загадка, которую хочется решить, взломать и понять самую суть. Лука больше не жалеет, что остановился несколько минут назад.

— Я еду в ближайший городок, потому что мне нужно заправить автомобиль и отдохнуть. Там ты сможешь, не знаю, позвонить и решить, что делать дальше.

Элиотт вскидывает брови и улыбается; вокруг его глаз паутинкой тянутся морщины.

— Ты так скоро хочешь от меня избавиться? — протягивает он.

И Лука снова теряется.

— Что?.. Нет, конечно! Я не хочу от тебя избавиться, — начинает объяснять он и чуть было не выпускает из рук руль. — Я просто…

— Расслабься, — звонко — опять — смеется Элиотт и кладет ладонь ему на колено, — я пошутил. Если я тебя напрягаю, я выйду из машины, как только мы пересечем черту города, и ты больше никогда меня не увидишь.

Тепло от ладони чувствуется сквозь джинсы, в глазах Элиотта есть что-то дьявольское, и Лука думает, что это самый привлекательный человек, которого он когда-либо видел.  
Элиотт притягивает, словно магнитом, и вместе с тем до ужаса пугает своими словами. Лука открывает рот, но ничего не говорит. Ему нужно подумать.

Он неловко ерзает на сидении, и Элиотт, поняв намек, убирает руку. Отстраняется подальше и достает из кармана джинс потрепанный телефон.

В салоне воцаряется молчание.

О мой Бог, думает Лука. И говорит:

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Ты… ты интересный.

Элиотт не отвечает, но его губы расплываются в довольной улыбке.

.

.

.

Они приезжают на место через час. Уже темно, и Лука снова чувствует, как закрываются глаза. Элиотт молчит всю дорогу, не отрываясь от телефона, подсвечивающего его лицо. Лука лениво думает, что он может так пристально рассматривать — связь всё равно не ловит настолько, что приходится пользоваться бумажной картой.

Мотель маленький и обшарпанный.

— Две звезды? — щурится Элиотт, разглядывая стандартное здание, и Лука смеется.

— Я бы не дал и одной, — говорит он, вытаскивая с заднего сидения рюкзак.

— Ты слишком жесток, Лу-ка, — протягивает Элиотт, и имя Луки в его устах звучит как музыка.

— Я просто не первый раз ночую в таких… м-м… заведениях, — парирует он и толкает двери.

Мотель внутри ожидаемо оказывается еще хуже, чем снаружи, но Лука так устал, что ему плевать на облезшие стены и не очень приятный запах свежей краски. Они подходят к стойке администратора, и Лука просит:

— Два одноместных номера, пожалуйста.

— Остался только двухместный, — равнодушно, не выплевывая жвачку, произносит администратор и смотрит на Луку. — Будете брать?

Луке хочется стукнуться головой об стойку или стукнуть администратора. Вместо него отвечает Элиотт:

— В номере две кровати или одна?

— Две, — не меняя выражения лица, говорит парень. — Но вы можете их сдвинуть.

— О боже, — выдыхает Лука, — просто отдайте нам ключи, и мы пойдем.

Элиотт усмехается. Через пару минут они расплачиваются пополам и наконец-то забирают ключи. Лука подхватывает свой рюкзак и первым направляется прямо по коридору. 13 номер. Кажется, это судьба.

Наверное, он выглядит до ужаса напряженным и уставшим, потому что Элиотт догоняет его, забирает тяжелый рюкзак и говорит:

— Не волнуйся, я не буду покушаться на твое личное пространство.

Лука вздыхает, разминая затекшие плечи.

— Я… я не волнуюсь. Просто устал. Всё в порядке.

— Отлично.

Они в молчании идут в душ по очереди, и Лука с облегчением падает на не самую мягкую постель. Тело отзывается приятной усталостью, когда он укрывается легким одеялом. Элиотт еще немного залипает в телефоне, но после откладывает его и произносит:

— Спокойной ночи, Лука.

Лука шепчет:

— Спокойной ночи, Элиотт.

.

.

.

Лука просыпается от солнечных лучей, щекочущих глаза. Вчера он забыл задернуть шторы, и теперь комната залита утренним светом. Лука зевает и лениво приподнимается на локтях, сонно оглядывая номер.

Элиотта нигде нет. Лука удивленно приподнимает брови. Неужели всё-таки ушел, даже не попрощавшись? Ему казалось, что это не в характере Элиотта, но в конце концов они были знакомы меньше дня, и всё могло оказаться с точностью наоборот.

Лука падает обратно на кровать и тяжело вздыхает. Почему-то в груди становится тяжело и противно. Элиотт интересный, он не соврал вчера. И Луке хотелось узнать его получше, а не распрощаться — даже не лично! — спустя несколько часов, как со случайным попутчиком.

Однако, думает Лука, массируя виски, я не могу ему указывать.

Если Элиотт ушел, значит, так надо.

В груди становится чуть легче.

Лука встает и неохотно плетется в душ. На электронных часах светится «11:10». Срок аренды номера истекает в полдень, поэтому нужно торопиться, если он хочет нормально помыться и собрать вещи. Холодный душ смывает остатки сна, и, вытирая полотенцем волосы, Лука окончательно решает, что исчезновение Элиотта — не его дело. Элиотт — свободный человек и ничего не должен фактически незнакомцу.  
Да.

В комнате слышится какой-то шум, и Лука хмурится. Неужели администратор пришел раньше? Но ведь до двенадцати часов номер должен быть полностью в его распоряжении. Он толкает дверь, громко произнося:

— Что случило… Элиотт?!

Посреди комнаты стоит Элиотт, держа в руках бумажный пакет из Старбакса.

— Э-э, да, это я. А кого ты ожидал увидеть, Лука?

Лука вздыхает, чувствуя, что уголки губ против воли поднимаются вверх. Элиотт всего лишь ходил за завтраком, он никуда не уехал. Сердце начинает биться быстрее. Элиотт здесь — стоит посреди залитой солнечным светом комнаты, в его волосах играют солнечные блики, на губах — привычная улыбка; номер заполняет потрясающий запах свежего кофе и выпечки.

— Я подумал, ты проголодаешься, и сходил в Старбакс. Не могу же я оставить своего спасителя умирать от голода!

Лука хмыкает.

— Поверь мне, Элиотт, — он произносит это имя с удовольствием, словно перекатывая на языке, — я бы не умер от голода.

— Ах, — нарочито печально вздыхает Элиотт, — как жаль, что придется всё есть самому.

И открывает пакет, доставая из него круассан. Лука вдыхает восхитительный аромат; живот тут же отзывается пронзительной трелью. Элиотт фыркает, закрывая рот ладонью, и Луке приходится с максимально серьезным лицом сказать:

— Ты, кажется, хотел меня спасать? Так спасай.

Элиотт охотно подает ему стаканчик с кофе, и Лука снимает крышку. Это классический капуччино, который пахнет просто восхитительно. Он делает глоток и довольно жмурится.

— Я не знал, что ты любишь, и поэтому взял самый обычный, — говорит Элиотт, жуя круассан. Держащий в руках стаканчик Старбакс, растрепанный и немного уставший — сейчас он выглядит превосходно. Лука наблюдает за ним украдкой, собирая вещи в рюкзак и делая глотки кофе. Сердце бьется где-то в горле.

Впервые за долгое время он искренне наслаждается утром.

Они выселяются из мотеля и тут же садятся в автомобиль. Элиотт сползает вниз по сидению и широко зевает, не потрудившись прикрыть рот. Лука ухмыляется.

— Ты плохо спал?

Элиотт кивает.

— Иногда меня мучает бессонница. Но я уже привык к этому.

— У меня была бессонница, — говорит Лука, выруливая на дорогу, — и это было просто ужасно. В итоге мне пришлось идти к врачу.

— Я все-таки обойдусь своими силами, — отвечает Элиотт и достает телефон.

В салоне повисает уютная тишина. Лука ведет машину и думает. Поразительно, как комфортно бывает с людьми, которых ты знаешь всего-ничего. Луке кажется, что Элиотт послан ему судьбой. Луке кажется, что Элиотт — самый интересный человек, которого он когда-либо встречал. А еще Луке кажется, что он влюбился.

Мысль теплом отдается глубоко внутри. Для того, чтобы влюбиться, иногда достаточно одного взгляда, слова, прикосновения.

Лука влюбляется в насмешливую улыбку, обгорелый нос и лучистые глаза. Лука влюбляется в растрепанные волосы и кофе по утрам.

Лука думает: для того, чтобы влюбиться, иногда хватает одной минуты. И ему это удается.

Влюбленность не всегда перерастает во что-то серьезное. Однако влюбленность окрыляет. И Лука чувствует себя так, будто он смог перезапустить всю свою жизнь, будто вмиг исчезли все проблемы и сомнения.

Лука чувствует себя счастливым.

.

.

.

— И почему же ты путешествуешь по Франции? — спрашивает Элиотт, удобно развалившись в кресле автомобиля и глядя на Луку.

Лука морщится и пожимает плечами. Что он может ответить на этот вопрос? Что ему было скучно? Что он не чувствовал себя живым в своем идеальном, рафинированном мире? Что он устал от стабильности? Элиотт может не понять. Поэтому Лука вздыхает и, не отрываясь от дороги, задает встречный вопрос:

— А ты?

— О, у меня всё просто, — отвечает Элиотт. — Я заебался.

Он произносит это с таким выражением лица и даже… гордо? , что Лука не выдерживает и прыскает, едва не выпустив из рук руль.

— И поэтому ты бросил всё и поехал изучать Францию автостопом?

— Именно, — не меняется в лице Элиотт, — так я и сделал.

Лука выдерживает паузу, а затем говорит:

— Я тоже. — И зачем-то добавляет: — Я тоже.

.

.

.

С Элиоттом поразительно легко. Лука улыбается весь день, обсуждая всякую ерунду: начиная музыкой — Элиотт слушает только дабстеп — и заканчивая. фильмами. Элиотт рассказывает о том, как несколько месяцев назад он решил краудфандингом собрать деньги на собственный фильм, но его проект провалился, и пришлось оставить идею.

— И о чем должен был быть твой фильм? — интересуется Лука.

— О любви, — просто отвечает Элиотт. — Всё в этом мире — о любви.

_Всё в этом мире — о любви._

Лука сохраняет эту фразу глубоко внутри.

.

.

.

— Я хочу выпить, — неожиданно подает голос Элиотт, когда они, уже в сумерках, подъезжают к очередному небольшому городку.

— Выпить? — Лука, немного отвлеченный, хмурится, подсчитывая в уме, сколько у него осталось средств.

— Да, выпить, расслабиться! Давай, Лука, я уже бывал в этом городе, здесь есть отличный бар.

Элиотт смотрит просяще и немного лукаво — так, что у Луки не остается выбора. Он соглашается.

Этот «отличный бар» оказывается небольшой забегаловкой, затерянной среди домов. Музыка орет так, что ее, наверное, слышно в соседнем квартале, а изнутри доносятся пьяные выкрики. Лука окидывает взглядом неоновую вывеску, двух девушек, целующихся на углу, облезшие стены. Он спрашивает:

— Ты… точно туда хочешь?

Изнутри слышится особенно громкий выкрик, и Лука невольно ежится. Он привык к шумным вечеринкам, но все они проходили в знакомых местах вместе с знакомыми людьми. Зайти в такое людное место, которое он видит первый раз в жизни? Наверное, он не настолько свихнулся.

Но Элиотт улыбается и шепчет:

— Всё будет в порядке, не волнуйся.

Лука кивает.

Значит, настолько.

Он вздыхает и вслед за Элиотт окунается в этот омут клубной жизни с головой. Музыка оглушает, темная комната, наполненная дымом, не дает увидеть ничего даже прямо перед собой, и Луке приходится схватить Элиотта за запястье. Тот, однако, чувствует себя как рыба в воде и уверенно прокладывает дорогу к барной стойке.

— Два бокала пива, пожалуйста, — внезапно останавливается Элиотт, и Лука утыкается ему в спину.

Бармен — симпатичная темнокожая девушка — кивает и почти сразу же придвигает заказ. Лука залазит на высокий стул и наконец-то немного расслабляется. В баре оказывается не так плохо, как он ожидал: вполне стандартная обстановка, стандартные люди, решившие, как и они, выпить этим вечером. Элиотт рядом явно наслаждается ситуацией — покачивает ногой в такт музыке, отвечает на случайные улыбки незнакомцев.

— Здесь… не так уж и плохо, — осторожно замечает Лука и делает глоток из своего бокала. Пиво на вкус немного горьковатое и отдает дешевизной, но он не обращает на это внимание. Холодный напиток заметно освежает, и Лука не замечает, как осушает половину бокала. Элиотт одобрительно хмыкает и говорит:

— Здесь круто! Я был здесь где-то год назад с друзьями, и мы классно потусили.

Лука кивает и снова делает глоток. Элиотт почему-то не пьет. Однако это не мешает ему наслаждаться происходящим, шутить и отпускать комментарии о внешнем виде посетителей. Лука смеется, не замечая, что с каждым бокалом его смех становится громче, а шутки Элиотта — веселее.

— Пойдем танцевать! — восклицает Лука и тянет Элиотта в толпу беснующихся под громкую музыку людей. Танцпол пахнет потом и дешевой выпивкой, сигаретный дым забивает легкие, но Луке всё равно. Они с Элиоттом танцуют под оглушающие биты, забывая обо всем.

Окружающие люди отступают на второй план. Сейчас перед Лукой есть только Элиотт — слегка пьяный, смеющийся и смешно трясущий головой Элиотт.

Он подается вперед и, встав на носочки, ловит его лицо ладонями и прижимается губами к его губам.

Они шершавые и горячие; от Элиотта пахнет алкоголем и потом, и Луку ведет от этого запаха, разрывающей барабанные перепонки музыки, толпы вокруг — от самой ситуации. Лука отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть немного воздуха и смотрит Элиотту в глаза. Тот выглядит абсолютно пьяным и прерывисто дышит.

— Я… — выдыхает Лука. Он хочет сказать: прости если я неправильно понял. Он хочет сказать: я не хотел тебя обидеть. Но Элиотт подается вперед и снова целует его — уже напористее, со вкусом; обводит языком нижнюю губу и прикусывает ее. Лука выдыхает в поцелуй и цепляется ладонями за его плечи. Это слишком. Ощущений слишком, эмоций слишком, всего — слишком.

Они снова отстраняются, чтобы перевести дух и взглянуть друг другу в глаза. Луку кто-то толкает, но он не обращает на это внимания; Элиотт _смотрит_ на него, и в его глазах Лука читает сумасшествие и опьянение моментом. На утро он, скорее всего, будет жалеть об этом, но сейчас Лука закрывает глаза и снова тянется к этим превосходным губам.

.

.

.

Они ночуют прямо в машине, чудом уместившись на заднем сидении. На утро у Луки раскалывается голова и вместе с ней — поясница. Перед закрытыми глазами скачут цветные точки, а во рту снова сухо и противно. Из горла вырывается хрип, и Лука с трудом разлепляет веки.

Солнечный свет тут же бьет по чересчур чувствительным глазам, и приходится зажмуриться и тихо застонать. Лука в очередной раз дает себе клятву не пить так много — и сразу знает, что он ее нарушит.

События вчерашней ночи смазываются в голове, оставляя только яркие вспышки. Неоновый свет, его нежелание заходить в клуб, горькое пиво и… поцелуй. Лука резко распахивает глаза и садится на узком заднем сидении, задевая локтем тело рядом. Элиотт ойкает и валится на пол, так до конца и не проснувшись.

— Прости, Элиотт, я не хотел! — сокрушается Лука и тянется к нему, чтобы проверить, в порядке он или нет.

— Я… нормально, — хрипит Элиотт, хотя по нему видно — с ним не все нормально. Лука улыбается и проводит ладонью по его лбу, убирая челку. Элиотт бледен, его веки покраснели от недосыпа и похмелья, но Луке всё также хочется его поцеловать. Он свешивается с сидения — в висках начинает стучать кровь — и мягко прижимается к его губам.

Они целовались половину прошлой ночи, но Луке всё еще мало. Элиоттом хочется насытиться, «выпить» его без остатка, запомнить эти прекрасные, чувственные губы на всю жизнь. Элиотт стонет в поцелуй и ерзает под ним, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы.

— Ты такой, — шепчет он и задыхается, когда Лука прикусывает чувствительное место на шее.

В машине ужасно тесно и неудобно, и, немного поколебавшись, Лука отстраняется.

— Поехали в мотель, — говорит он, не отрывая глаз от губ Элиотта. Тот только слегка кивает и приподнимается на локтях.

— Поехали, — отвечает Элиотт и, принюхавшись, забавно морщит нос: — Нам явно не помешает принять душ.

Лука смеется и прижимается лбом к его груди. О Боже.

Можно ли влюбиться еще больше?

.

.

.

Лука принимает душ первым и, не забывая на мгновение прижаться к его губам, пропускает Элиотта в ванную комнату.

— Я скоро, детка, не скучай, — нарочито игривым тоном произносит Элиотт.

— Не смей называть меня так, — говорит Лука и падает на кровать, утыкаясь в телефон. Возможно, пришло время проверить мессенджеры, которые он не открывал с самого начала поездки.

Он включает интернет и, подключившись к плохонькому вай-фаю мотеля, открывает Фейсбук. На него тут же сваливается тонна сообщений от друзей, соседей по комнате, Эммы и даже Иман. Лука лениво листает переписки: все, в основном, задают ему одинаковые вопросы и интересуются, «какого хуя он свалил и не поставил никого в известность». Лука проводит ладонями по лицу, словно решаясь, и начинает отвечать.

«Прости, Ян, так получилось.»  
«Со мной всё в порядке, Манон.»  
«Да, Мика, ты можешь занять мою комнату.»  
«Нет, Базиль, я не сбежал с девушкой.»  
«Я скоро вернусь, Эмма. Всё хорошо.»

Сообщения мамы он оставляет без ответа.

Впервые в голову приходит мысль, что вообще-то придется вернуться. Когда кончатся запасы денег, когда станет невозможно больше бегать от наскучившей жизни. Придется прервать эту затянувшуюся сказку и приехать обратно, поступать в университет или искать работу. Лука вздыхает, невидящим взглядом глядя на экран телефона.

«Я волнуюсь, Лука, — пишет ему Эмма. — Возвращайся, пожалуйста.»

Лука хмурится.

«обязательно», — отвечает он и отключает интернет, не желая продолжать общение.

— Что случилось? — спрашивает Элиотт, застывая в проходе с полотенцем на голове. Лука еще раз вздыхает и натягивает на лицо улыбку.

— Всё в порядке, не волнуйся.

Лука знает: эти слова не убеждают Элиотта. Тот сбрасывает полотенце на стул и подходит к кровати, садится рядом и накрывает его ладонь своей. Пальцы Луки трогает дрожь.

— Что случилось, Лука? — уже мягче интересуется Элиотт. — Ты можешь рассказать мне. Если хочешь, конечно.

В номере повисает неудобная тишина. Лука смотрит на их руки и размышляет. С одной стороны хочется поделиться своими опасениями, а с другой — правда ли Элиотт хочет это слушать? Они никто друг другу, случайные попутчики, которые хорошо проводят время и разойдутся, как только возникнет необходимость.

— Лука, пожалуйста. — Элиотт просит. В его глазах читается настоящая обеспокоенность, поэтому Лука всё-таки говорит:

— Я думаю о том, что мне скоро придется вернуться домой. Мои запасы денег не бесконечны, мои друзья и родители волнуются обо мне, мне нужно поступать в университет, устраивать свою жизнь, а не колесить по стране на старой машине. И… я боюсь, что моя жизнь не изменится. Что это поездка, ты, — Лука прерывисто выдыхает, — лишь краткая передышка перед новой волной апатии, которая накрыла меня перед выпускным. Я боюсь, Элиотт.

Элиотт молчит, только сильнее стискивает его ладонь. Облизывает губы и говорит — тихо, но уверенно:

— Ты справишься, Лука. Ты сильный. Я буду рядом.

Лука горько усмехается.

— Рядом? Элиотт, мы разъедемся через неделю и даже не вспомним друг о друге…

— Не правда! — Элиотт резко отстраняет руку и вскакивает с кровати. — Конечно, я не могу запретить тебе забыть меня так легко, но я не буду так поступать. Ты… ты нравишься мне, Лука. Как парень. И я не смогу так легко вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни. Мы живем в двадцать первом веке! — Он начинает расхаживать по комнате, увлеченно жестикулируя. — У нас есть соцсети, скайп, я буду писать тебе каждую минуту своего времени. Я не выкину тебя из своей жизни так легко, можешь мне поверить.

Лука улыбается, чувствуя, как увлажняются глаза. Даже если Элиотт говорит неправду, его словам хочется верить.

— Я тоже, — шепчет он. — Я тоже не смогу вычеркнуть тебя из своей жизни.

Элиотт смотрит на него так, словно он — его вселенная.

Дыхание перехватывает, когда он нависает над ним и впивается в губы требовательным поцелуем. Лука ахает и вцепляется в его плечи, прижимаясь ближе, крепче, сокращая расстояние между ними до минимума. Дыхания категорически не хватает, и Лука подается назад, чтобы глотнуть хоть немного воздуха.

Элиотт смотрит на него сумасшедшим расфокусированным взглядом и сразу же касается губами шеи, спускаясь ниже, к ключицам.

Лука думает: пиздец. Лука думает: Элиотт, не останавливайся.

Он перебирает пальцами мягкие волосы Элиотта, пока тот выцеловывает его ключицы, отодвинув воротник поло в сторону. Язык скользит по разгоряченной коже, и Лука чувствует, что начинает терять голову. Он тянет Элиотта вверх и несдержанно целует, прикусывая нижнюю губу. Тот ахает и послушно раскрывает губы, позволяя углубить поцелуй.

В номере становится _слишком_ жарко. Элиотт садится на кровати и снимает футболку, отбрасывая ее куда-то в сторону. Лука тут же следует его примеру, избавляясь от ненужной одежды.

Кожа — к коже, грудь — к груди. Он цепляется за плечи Элиотта, как за спасательный круг.

Ощущений слишком много, и Лука, не сдерживаясь, стонет. Внизу живота пульсирует возбуждение, и он ближе прижимается к Элиотту, стараясь урвать хотя бы капельку наслаждения. Элиотт усмехается и уменьшает темп, целуя размеренно и со вкусом; его рука скользит по животу Луки и останавливается на кромке штанов.

— Ты правда этого хочешь? — шепчет он в губы, поглаживая кожу живота.

Лука кивает.

— Да… Я хочу этого.

Элиотт улыбается и, коротко поцеловав его напоследок, спускается вниз и прижимается губами к низу живота, обводит языком пупок и поднимает глаза, выжидающе глядя на Луку.

Лука готов стать религиозным, если ему придется поклоняться Элиотту. Элиотту с зацелованными губами, блестящими от возбуждения глазами и уверенной улыбкой. Он сглатывает и приподнимает бедра, позволяя ему стянуть с себя штаны вместе с боксерами.

Лука остается полностью обнаженным, однако это никак его не смущает. Это кажется _правильным_. Как и то, что Элиотт легко касается его возбужденного члена и проводит ладонью по всей длине, вырывая сдавленный стон. Лука прикусывает губу, сдерживаясь, — ему совсем не хочется, чтобы их слышала половина постояльцев.

Элиотт, видя это, усмехается и словно специально делает еще хуже — на пробу облизывает головку.

— Элиотт… — задыхается Лука, вцепляясь в простыни до побелевших костяшек.

Элиотт действует на удивление умело — чутко наблюдая за реакциями Луки, он плотнее сжимает губы и делает одно движение, второе, третье — до тех пор, пока Лука не восклицает:

— Я скоро! — и не тянет за волосы вверх, заставляя отстраниться. — Иди сюда.

Элиотт придвигается ближе и наконец тоже избавляется от остатков одежды. Лука залипает на стройные ноги, выступающие ключицы и светлую дорожку волос на животе. Элиотт возбужден едва ли не сильнее него и благодарно стонет, когда Лука накрывает ладонью стоящий член и делает несколько движений вверх-вниз.

Им хватает пары минут, чтобы мир взорвался яркими красками, заставив довольно обмякнуть в объятьях друг друга.

Вау, думает Лука, обнимая часто дышащего Элиотта, просто вау.

.

.

.

Следующие несколько дней проходят в ленивых поцелуях, холодной газировке и (немного) алкоголе. Они задерживаются в мотеле, и Луке, кажется, что он попал в рай. Они разговаривают обо всем и одновременно — ни о чем. Элиотт показывает ему свои рисунки, и Лука интересуется:

— А как бы ты нарисовал меня?

Этот вопрос заставляет Элиотта нахмуриться и закусить нижнюю губу. Лука ведет пальцем по его скуле и трогает волосы. Задумчивый Элиотт прекрасен, улыбающийся Элиотт — прекрасен.

Элиотт просто прекрасен.

Через день Элиотт показывает ему очередной рисунок. На нем изображен енот-полоскун — тотемное животное Элиотта — и ежик с растрепанными иголками.

— Это тебе, — улыбается он, и Лука тоже не может сдержать довольной улыбки.

— Я могу оставить его себе? — спрашивает он, поглаживая енота указательным пальцем. Элиотт кивает и тянется за поцелуем.

После этого Элиотт постоянно подкидывает ему такие маленькие рисунки, выполненные простым карандашом или обычной шариковой ручкой. Лука трепетно сохраняет их все, складывая в пустой бумажник. Это кажется важным. Как и разговоры о параллельных вселенных, один кофе на двоих и посиделки до самого утра.

Лука даже не помнит, куда положил свой телефон.

— Поехали на озеро, — внезапно предлагает Элиотт. Они уже засиделись на одном месте, и Лука чувствует, что готов двигаться дальше.

— Озеро? — удивленно спрашивает он, отрываясь от книги, которую кто-то забыл в их номере. Не то чтобы она его интересовала, однако заняться совершенно нечем.

— Ага. Здесь неподалеку есть небольшое озеро, я на него ездил с друзьями пару лет назад. Там очень красиво.

— Это далеко? — закусывает губу Лука, подсчитывая остатки бензина и денег.

— Сейчас, — протягивает Элиотт, быстро печатая в своем телефоне. — Вот карта, смотри. Ехать где-то полдня, успеем сегодня к вечеру.

Лука аккуратно забирает у него телефон и разглядывает схему на онлайн-картах. То самое озеро находится неподалеку от трассы, и ехать туда правда недолго. Бензина по идее должно хватить, однако необходимо пополнить запасы.

— Почему бы и нет? — говорит он, отдавая Элиотту телефон. Тот только растягивает губы в довольной улыбке.

— Я знал, что ты лучший, Лука.

— Элиотт! — смущается Лука и садится рядом с ним на кровать. — Лучше поцелуй меня.

— С удовольствием, — мурлычет парень и опрокидывает его на постель, нависая сверху. — Это я всегда с удовольствием…

.

.

.

Они не попадают на это чертово озеро из-за сильнейшего ливня, обрушившегося на Францию. Несмотря на работающие стеклоочистители, не видно ничерта, и Луке приходится остановить машину у обочины, чтобы хоть немного переждать дождь. Элиотт тоскливо смотрит на окно, по которому стекают крупные капли, и Лука вздыхает, потирая переносицу.

— Мне жаль, — искренне говорит он, — но мы не сможем попасть туда. Подъезд к озеру наверняка развезло, и мы застрянем на полпути или будем в грязи по самые уши, а у меня не осталось запасной одежды…

— Я понимаю, Лука, — слабо улыбается Элиотт, поворачиваясь к нему. — Так получилось.

Лука находит его ладонь и слегка сжимает, поглаживая большим пальцем. Этот молчаливый знак поддержки заставляет Элиотта немного повеселеть, и он сжимает его руку в ответ. Капли барабанят по окнам, изредка мимо проезжают автомобили; в салоне уютно, и Лука закрывает глаза, наслаждаясь присутствием Элиотта. Он не представляет, как будет жить без него, без его улыбки, спутанных волос и рисунков? Он вздыхает и тихо произносит:

— Расскажи мне об этом месте. С кем ты был тогда?

Элиотт не отпускает его руку, начиная говорить.

— Я был здесь со своей девушкой.

Лука ощутимо вздрагивает и усилием воли сохраняет бесстрастное выражение лица. Он прокашливается.

— Ты… ты бисексуал?

Элиотт пожимает плечами.

— Не знаю. Наверное. Я раньше встречался только с Люсиль — так звали мою бывшую девушку. А потом я встретил тебя. — Он усмехается. — Так что да, наверное, я бисексуал.

— Понятно.

В машине повисает тишина, нарушаемая только стуком каплей и звуками ветра.

— А ты, Лука? Ты встречался с девушками?

Лука закусывает губу, собираясь с мыслями. Да, он встречался с девушками. В выпускном классе у него был непродолжительный роман с Хлоей, до этого с подругой Ингрид — Лука даже не помнил ее имени. Однако он никогда не чувствовал к ним чего-то большего симпатии или мимолетного влечения. Лука был близок к тому, чтобы влюбиться, лишь однажды — в Яна, его лучшего друга, друга детства. Тогда он смог перебороть в себе это чувство, не желая портить отношения — Ян был стопроцентным натуралом и встречался с Эммой. Он бы ни за что не ответил на признание Луки, а отношения между ними стали бы натянутыми и вынужденными.

Поэтому Лука молчал.

До того, как встретил Элиотта.

— Я гей, — говорит он, впервые произнося эти слова вслух. — Я встречался с девушками, но не чувствовал к ним ничего особенного. Не чувствовал к ним того, что чувствую к тебе. Мне кажется, я влюбился в тебя, Элиотт. Как никогда прежде.

Пальцы Элиотта пронзает едва уловимая дрожь, и он тут же отвечает, дословно повторяя его фразу:

— Я тоже, Лука. Я тоже. Как никогда прежде.

Этот поцелуй получается особенно сладким и чувственным. Элиотт притягивает его к себе как можно ближе, сжимая лицо в ладонях. Лука цепляется за его плечи, позволяя целовать себя глубоко, протяжно, нежно.

В голове не остается ни единой мысли, сердце колотится в груди, как бешеное.

«Я люблю тебя, — думает Лука. — Я люблю тебя, Элиотт.»

Когда они отстраняются, Лука читает в глазах Элиотта то, что чувствует сам — всепоглощающую нежность и желание никогда не отпускать.

Дождь постепенно сходит на нет.

.

.

.

— Вот блять! — буквально кричит Лука, отбрасывая телефон в сторону. Только не это. Нет. Не так быстро.

С того дня, когда они попали в ливень, проходит неделя. Неделя, полная движения и любви. Они все-таки едут на это чертово озеро, которое Лука проклинает, как только его кроссовок погружается в грязь. Однако Элиотт светится от счастья, таская его по непримечательным пейзажам, Элиотт держит его за руку и обворожительно улыбается — только за это Лука готов простить ему убитые насмерть любимые белые кроссовки.

Спустя эту прекрасную неделю Лука снова включает телефон.

«СРОЧНО ПРОЧТИ ЭТО, ЛУКА, ИНАЧЕ Я ЗА СЕБЯ НЕ РУЧАЮСЬ», — светится сообщение от отца, и Лука, хмурясь, читает.

Отец пишет, что если Лука не появится дома через неделю, он объявит его в розыск и расскажет обо всем матери. И поэтому в его интересах появиться дома как можно скорее; крайний срок, который дает отец, — это неделя. С момента отправки сообщение уже прошло три дня.

— Твою мать, — шепчет Лука, закрывая лицо руками и тяжело дыша. У него нет никаких оснований не верить отцу, с того станется на самом деле подать его в розыск.

Поэтому… придется возвращаться?

Лука прерывисто вздыхает и сильно надавливает на веки, надеясь прогнать непрошеные слезы. Он ведь знал, что этот день настанет, но не думал, что так скоро.

Хорошо, что Элиотта нет с ним рядом. Лука вытирает слезы и, наморщив лоб, отвечает одним словом:

«ладно».

Этим вечером, когда они, обнявшись (они давно перестали снимать раздельные номера), засыпают, Лука тихо произносит:

— Элиотт.

И дождавшись, пока тот приподнимается на локтях, говорит:

— Я должен возвращаться домой.

Элиотт открывает рот и застывает в такой позе, явно не зная, что сказать.

— Мне написал отец и сказал, что к концу недели я должен быть дома. Иначе он подаст меня в розыск. Я должен ехать, Элиотт. Я не хочу, но — должен. Нам не нужны проблемы.

Это «мы» так легко срывается с губ, что Лука даже не обращает внимания. За время, проведенное вместе, они правда стали не Лукой и Элиоттом, а «мы».

— Ты должен ехать, Лука, — мягко произносит Элиотт и находит под одеялом его ладонь. — Это серьезно.

— Я мог бы отвезти и тебя? — Лука смотрит на него сверху вниз, всматривается в расстроенное, но ставшее родным лицо. — Где ты живешь?

— Лион.

— Что?! — Лука вскакивает на постели, во все глаза глядя на удивленного Элиотта. — Ты живешь в Лионе и ни разу не сказал мне об этом? Элиотт!

— Ты не спрашивал! — тем же тоном отвечает он. — Почему ты так реагируешь?

Луке хочется рассмеяться — немного истерично, но счастливо. Потому что, черт побери.

— Я тоже живу в Лионе, — счастливо произносит он, не отводя взгляда от Элиотта. — И это значит, что нам не придется расставаться надолго.

До Элиотта не сразу доходит смысл его слов. Несколько секунд он смотрит на Луку с удивленной улыбкой, а затем буквально расцветает и закрывает лицо руками.

Лука счастливо смеется и хватает его за руку, тянется за поцелуем. Его переполняет адреналином, и даже перспектива вернуться домой не кажется ужасной. Элиотт поедет с ним, а остальное — не важно.

Этой ночью они познают друг друга до конца.

.

.

.

Обратная дорога проносится в одно мгновение. Элиотт не отпускает его руку, не давая нормально вести машину. Один раз их даже останавливает патруль — Лука смеется, сидя на водительском сидении, за что платит приличный штраф, оставляя полицейским все деньги до копейки. Деньги Элиотта закончились неделю назад.

Они остаются без копейки в кармане, по очереди садясь за руль, пока другой спит на заднем сидении.

Дорога до Лиона занимает ровно четыре дня. Едва впереди появляется черта города, Лука делает фотографию, скидывает ее отцу и выключает телефон, так и не дождавшись ответа.

Выйти наконец из автомобиля — чистое наслаждения. Лука потягивается, разминая затекшую спину и ноги. Элиотт стоит рядом, глядя на чистое небо и думая о чем-то своем.

— Ну, — говорит Лука, — дальше, наверное, пойдем по отдельности. Я напишу тебе?

— Ты ведь не знаешь мой номер, — улыбается Элиотт, приглаживая растрепавшиеся волосы.

Лука подавляет желание хлопнуть себя по льду и язвит:

— О, если бы мне нужно было бы, я бы нашел твой номер, Эл.

«Эл» само приходит на язык, и Элиотт удивленно приподнимает брови на прозвище. Приходится пожать плечами и опустить взгляд на уже не белые кроссовки.

Расставаться отчаянно не хочется, но Лука успокаивает себя тем, что это ненадолго.

— Хорошо, что я позаботился об этом, — говорит Элиотт, доставая из кармана сложенный вчетверо лист бумаги. — Открой, когда я уйду.

Лука кивает, убирая бумагу в карман джинс, подходит ближе и требовательно целует Элиотта, прижимая спиной к капоту. Тот отвечает, раскрывая губы и приглашая продолжить. Кажется, им свистят прохожие, но Лука позволяет себе не виданную ранее роскошь — продолжать, несмотря ни на что. Он берет Элиотта за руку и продолжает целовать его, вкладывая в каждое движение губ то чувство, которое копилось в нем с самой их первой встречи.

«Я люблю тебя, Элиотт», — говорит он, не произнося эти слова вслух. Пока не время. Только пока.

Отстранившись, они прижимаются лбом ко лбу и стоят так еще несколько минут. Лука делит с Элиоттом одно дыхание на двоих. И это кажется чертовски правильным — стоять так, держа его за руку, чувствуя, как колотится небольшая венка на запястье.

— Я так рад, что встретил тебя, — шепчет Элиотт, и эти слова приятно отзываются в груди. — Когда я отправлялся в это путешествие, я даже не мог подумать, что встречу тебя…

— Всё в этом мире — о любви, — отвечает Лука фразой Элиотта и улыбается. — И путешествие автостопом — тоже.

Элиотт снова целует его.

Наконец они отрываются друг от друга и, обнявшись, расходятся — Лука садится в машину, а Элиотт, закинув рюкзак на спину, направляется куда-то в сторону.

Лука провожает его взглядом, пока тот не скрывается за поворотом, не забывая помахать на прощание.

Ну вот и всё, думает Лука, сказка закончилась, пора возвращаться в реальную жизнь. Он откидывается на спинку кресла, почему-то не решаясь повернуться в сторону дома.

Ему отчаянно хочется верить, что всё это — не зря.

Он достает лист бумаги, который отдал ему Элиотт, и медленно разворачивает. Это очередная картинка. Нарисованный енот и ежик прижимаются друг к другу, а над ними витает сердечко. Лука расплывается в улыбке.

 _«посмотри на обороте»_ , — говорит енот-Элиотт, и Лука переворачивает листик. На нем написан номер телефона и фраза, которая заставляет его замереть, приоткрыв рот. Лука бережно сворачивает листок бумаги и прижимает к сердцу.

Нарисованный енот говорит:

_я люблю тебя, лука_


End file.
